


Prompts for some Brenda.Sharon

by ultragirlvfr750



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultragirlvfr750/pseuds/ultragirlvfr750
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompts for some Brenda.Sharon

**Author's Note:**

> These are both from prompts. I was trying to keep them to one single scene.

Broken-

The dissolution of her marriage was quiet. There were never any raging fights; no lines in the sand were drawn it just slowly faded out. It was almost as if Brenda herself wasn’t even paying attention until one day in her office while working on a particularly frustrating case she threw down her glasses on the file folders in front of her, raked her fingers through her mess of blonde curls, 

“Oh for heaven’s sake!” 

She hadn’t even realized she was speaking out loud and was even more surprised when Sharon Raydor, from across the desk, who was herself perusing a particularly lengthy file fished into her bag seated on the floor next to her chair, pulled out a red twizzler and unceremoniously waved it in Brenda’s direction without even looking up from her paperwork. 

“Chief”, she said, her voice low and Brenda could almost see the intensity in those moss green eyes hidden behind frames so like her own. Something cracked open inside of her and it was as though she was seeing the Captain, finally seeing her, for the first time. 

“Why don’t you ever call me Brenda?” the blonde asked. She was shocked at the catch in her voice and for one horrifying moment she thought she might cry.

Sharon looked up and turned those deep green eyes on the woman who was her superior officer, holding her steady in her gaze. 

“Do you want me to call you Brenda, Chief?” 

It was in that fleeting moment Brenda realized that her marriage was well and truly broken.

Rain-

How long will Brenda stand in the pouring rain outside Sharon’s house waiting for the courage to confess to the Captain the longing ache that is lodged in her belly? Will she be soaked to the skin before Sharon opens the door and leans against the frame, twirling her glasses in one hand, staring at the bedraggled Chief. 

“Deputy Chief Johnson, I’m assuming there’s a reason you’re on my front stoop at midnight in the middle of a rainstorm? One of your team manage to shoot someone else tonight?”

Sharon smiles.

Brenda stutters, her words tangling on themselves.

“Sanchez and Provenza are off duty,” she retorts. “I’ve misplaced my phone and Sergeant Gabriel seems to think I may have dropped it in that big box of files your FID officers insisted on takin’ out of my murder room this evenin’….” her voice trails off.

Sharon gives her a quizzical smile and deliberately steps out of the doorway into the downpour. Moving inches from Brenda she puts her lips against the blonde’s ear.

“Is that how you say ‘I miss you’ in the South?”


End file.
